


Что за буйство, что за шум

by Lazurit



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurit/pseuds/Lazurit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 1838 году Монпарнас пришел на премьеру «Бенвенуто Челлини» Гектора Берлиоза, где стал свидетелем беспорядков и встретил старого знакомого. Между этими событиями есть некоторая связь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что за буйство, что за шум

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What chaos, what a din!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019893) by [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen). 



> Все принадлежит Гюго и автору, мой только перевод. Беспорядки на премьере «Бенвенуто Челлини» - историческое событие, включая участие в них чревовещателя.  
> Ah! que vais-je faire — (франц.) Ах! Что мне делать!   
> Аббатство Монт-а-Регре — (франц.) аббатство Неохотного Восхождения — одно из названий гильотины.
> 
> Особая благодарность команде Les Miserables 2015, в составе которой был выполнен этот перевод для конкурса FB 2015, и особенно бете rose_rose.

Его плащ был скроен по последней моде, сужаясь в талии и облегая плечи; новая шляпа начищена до блеска; шейный платок искусно повязан; жилет сидел великолепно. Монпарнас выпустил на лоб из-под полей шляпы эффектный завиток и вошел в Зал Пелетье, надеясь развлечься.

Надежды оправдались.

Опера, премьера "Бенвенуто Челлини" Берлиоза, началась без происшествий: Монпарнас с тревогой наблюдал за поднятием занавеса, ибо, надо сказать, недолюбливал оперу. Впрочем, прелести очаровательной мадам Дорю-Гра, хоть и не отличавшиеся пышностью, нельзя было недооценивать. Скрепя сердце, он мог бы также одобрить девиц в амплуа травести, но в остальном опера казалась ему пронзительной какофонией в исполнении вульгарных людей в уродливых костюмах. Несомненно, подражание античному стилю не оправдывает ни плохого кроя, ни несочетающихся цветов.  
Монпарнас, прекрасный, порочный Монпарнас, был глух не только к тайным напевам любви, но и к звукам скрипки и флейты, а также самому изысканному инструменту — чистому голосу мадам.

Можно задаться вопросом, почему же тогда Монпарнас решил провести этот сентябрьский вечер в опере, а не за более приятным занятием. Причин было две: во-первых, билет в ложу ему подарил покровитель, мсье Фавр, который, будучи занят в тот вечер, предложил Монпарнасу развлечься. Кроме того, Фавр — истинное воплощение буржуазности, носивший чудовищные жилеты и трахавшийся как банкир — уже наскучил ему, и Монпарнас счел разумным воспользоваться возможностью посмотреть по сторонам. Безусловно, он был еще достаточно красив, чтобы претендовать на покровителя получше Фавра. Поэтому в дело пошли новая шляпа, жилет, тщательно завитые черные локоны.

Увертюра завершилась шквалом аплодисментов и криками с галерки; Монпарнас вяло присоединился к хлопкам, любуясь элегантными движениями своих тонких рук в белых перчатках. Смахнул с тыльной стороны ладони пушинку. Господи, еще целый час страданий до антракта, когда он наконец получит возможность бродить меж лож и вести светскую беседу! Монпарнас обладал лицом херувима и душой варвара.  
Занавес поднялся, и он сунул в уши пару восковых затычек.

 

К середине первого акта он отвернулся от сцены, где певцы отважно уворачивались от обуви, а порой и объедков, пытаясь петь сквозь свист и улюлюканье, и заметил, что на галерке завязалась драка.

— Что за чушь! — раздался голос, судя по всему, из ложи Монпарнаса. Тот усилием воли заставил себя не оглядываться; он прекрасно знал, что, кроме него, в ложе было пусто.

— Вот так кошачий концерт! — продолжил голос, уже из другой ложи слева; находившиеся там вдовушка в вульгарных бриллиантах, которые Монпарнас с радостью сдал бы в ломбард, и господин в не менее вульгарном, но менее примечательном жилете, громко возмутились, усиливая переполох.

"Знакомый голос" — подумал Монпарнас. Непривычно низкий, но все так же полный лихорадочной энергии, со знакомыми интонациями, дразнившими память. Голос продолжал блуждать по театру, высмеивая музыку, певцов и костюмы. Но откуда он исходил?

Насмешливые реплики скакали от ложи к ложе, вниз, в первые ряды и вверх, на галерку, однажды даже в оркестровую яму, но никогда — в партер. Сквозь бинокль он вгляделся в задние ряды партера, но оттуда не доносилось ничего, кроме невнятного шиканья и ругани; чревовещателя было никак не распознать.

К антракту драка выплеснулась за пределы галерки. Монпарнас обычно избегал кулачных боев, не желая мять одежду и рисковать синяками на лице; он предпочитал изящество лезвия, но, увы, никак не мог позволить себе резать глотки, пробираясь к выходу. Он бросил это ремесло несколько лет назад; на нем был новый, с иголочки, жилет, запачкать который кровью было бы преступлением. Он был заперт в ложе, и это начинало его раздражать.

— Ah! Que vais-je faire! — пела мадам Дорю-Гра чуть более отчаянно, чем требовала роль, и Монпарнас начинал сопереживать.

* * *  
Наконец занавес опустился, возвещая начало антракта. Шум в коридоре слегка стих, и Монпарнас рискнул выглянуть за дверь, надеясь, что путь свободен.

Увы.

Он увернулся от кулака, сунул трость между ног противника, сбив того с ног, схватил ближайшего драчуна — высокого, рыжего, в рабочем картузе — за шиворот и втащил его обратно в ложу.

Что бы он ни собирался спросить, вылетело у него из головы, стоило драчуну обернуться, и Монпарнас понял, почему голос чревовещателя показался ему столь знакомым.

— Гаврош!

— А ты кого ждал? — рассмеялся Гаврош, вывернувшись из ослабшей хватки Монпарнаса, и небрежно прислонился к стене ложи, тяжело дыша и оскалив зубы в знакомой усмешке.

Он сильно повзрослел с того утра, когда пала баррикада на улице Шанврери. В этом высоком юноше сохранилась лишь тень того гамена, что стоял на коленях над телом Эпонины. Тогда в душе Монпарнаса что-то дрогнуло во второй и последний раз в жизни.

Впервые он видел, чтобы Гаврош не улыбался и не напевал какую-нибудь песенку, и это, как и печальное, бледное тело девушки, к которой он был почти что привязан, потрясло его. Он принял прядь волос, которую Гаврош предложил ему, и даже некоторое время носил ее, вправив в брошь; меланхолический ореол траура привлекал гризеток. Если в глубине того, что заменяло ему сердце, он и ощущал порой искреннюю тоску, то не задумывался об этом.

И все же вскоре он без особого сожаления отказался от своего праздного ремесла в пользу не менее праздного, но не угрожающего привести его в аббатство Монт-а-Регре.

После этого он редко вспоминал о Гавроше.

Теперешний Гаврош был немного тощ, немного долговяз, но еще пара лет и регулярное питание исправили бы это; волосы потемнели до оттенка светлой меди, достаточно необычного, чтобы быть привлекательным; дерзкая улыбка, умилявшая у ребенка, очаровывала у мужчины. Монпарнас ошеломленно осознал, что тот стал весьма красив, несмотря на встрепанный вид, разбитую губу и явную потребность в ванне и мыле.

— Это ты изображал клаку? — спросил он с притворным равнодушием.

Губы Гавроша едва шевельнулись, но его голос зазвучал у самого уха Монпарнаса, низкий шепот, от которого по коже едва не бежали мурашки:  
— Конечно, нет. — А затем в другое ухо: — Что за вопрос!

— Что ж, — ответил Монпарнас, — кто бы это ни был, трюк был лихой.

Гаврош поморщился и коснулся губы, окрасив пальцы кровью. 

— Не всем так показалось. — Он пожал плечами, удивительно изящно для мужчины его стати. — И все же, ну и вой! Не знаю, о чем думал старина Гектор, заставив нас слушать такую чушь! Заплати я за билет, обязательно потребовал бы деньги назад!

— Я не заметил разницы, — сказал Монпарнас.

— Не любишь оперу?

— Терпеть не могу.

— Но опера божественна! Искусство возвышает нас бренным миром; дает нашим стремлениям цель! На крыльях песни мы переносимся в завтрашний день. — Худое лицо Гавроша осветилось полубезумной живостью гамена, хотя, пожалуй, сквозь нее сквозила утомленная горечь. — А еще, — добавил он, — там есть красотки в коротких юбочках.

Монпарнас кивнул, соглашаясь с последним доводом, хотя, по его мнению, он делал оперу лишь "терпимой", но никак не "божественной". Монпарнас вообще не особенно верил в божественность.

— Что ж, — Гаврош наклонился, прижал ухо к двери и поморщился, — если тебе только не приспичит проталкиваться наружу боем, придется нам переждать суматоху здесь. — Его голос звучал беспечно, словно он не знал, что уже к двадцати годам Монпарнас убил больше людей, чем мог упомнить; но он знал, и именно поэтому — хотя и не только — нравился Монпарнасу. Еще в детстве Гаврош никогда не показывал страха, даже если и чувствовал его в душе.

— Я скучал по тебе, Гаврош, — сказал Монпарнас, снова сев на мягкий, но неудобный позолоченный стул и закинув ногу на ногу. Он снял перчатки и посмотрел на свои ногти, аккуратно подстриженные и отполированные до блеска. — Чем ты занимался?

— Разным, — Гаврош взмахнул рукой, неопределенно, но вдвое артистичнее любого из несчастных певцов, что отважно пытались дотянуть до финала и спрятаться за кулисами. — Бил окна камнями, укрощал львов. Подрабатываю иногда. Если знаешь кого-то, кто заинтересуется парой ящиков хорошего испанского бренди, случайно пропущенного таможней, у меня есть связи... — Он многозначительно замолк.

— Но ты! — наконец продолжил Гаврош. Его взгляд скользнул по безукоризненному — тот точно знал это — наряду Монпарнаса, без единого пятнышка, затяжки или неровного стежка, из ткани, которую тот ни за что не смог бы позволить себе раньше. Во взгляде не хватало должного восхищения – пожалуй, в нем даже сквозила насмешка; но, судя по мятым рабочим брюкам, грязной рубашке и надвинутому по самые брови картузу, Гаврош так и не научился искать роскоши. Жаль, с его внешностью стоило бы.

— Ты явно вышел в люди, судя по ложе в опере, которую ты даже оценить не можешь.

— Ложа не моя, — ответил Монпарнас. — Меня бы здесь не было, если бы не... а, впрочем, неважно. Она принадлежит моему дяде.

— Твоему дяде, — повторил Гаврош с большим сомнением, но затем улыбнулся. — А, такому дяде.

Монпарнас с некоторым разочарованием отметил, что он не был нисколько смущен и даже удивлен.

— Что ж, — сказал Гаврош, — Наверное, у этого ремесла меньше шансов повредить твою страхолюдную физиономию. — Он медленно сполз по стене и сел на пол, вытянув длинные ноги. — Как думаешь, второй акт будет лучше?

— Сомневаюсь.

Они молча сидели друг напротив друга. Монпарнас на секунду позволил себе представить, каково было бы отвести Гавроша к своему портному. Синий жилет подчеркнул бы его глаза; вряд ли плечам понадобились бы подплечники. Подходящий фасон помог бы ему выглядеть менее долговязым. Затем цирюльник придал бы его прическе какое-то подобие формы. Да, пожалуй, он даже сошел бы за дворянина; и уж конечно, во фраке он выглядел бы лучше, чем мсье Фавр, - хотя по сравнению с Фавром и пингвин выглядел лучше. 

Молчание затянулось, и в воздухе повисло напряжение. Монпарнасу, который мог разглядеть потенциального покровителя с противоположного конца зала и прикинуть вес кошелька по походке, не удавалось распознать значение насмешливой полуулыбки Гавроша.

— У тебя кровь на губе, — наконец нарушил молчание он и нагнулся, чтобы стереть ее.

Большим пальцем он нащупал пухлую губу Гавроша; с дразнящей искрой в глазах тот приоткрыл рот. Монпарнас не сумел подавить легкую дрожь. 

— Что ж, — пробормотал Гаврош, касаясь губами его пальцев, — не самый плохой способ убить время.

* * *  
Выходя из здания оперы на улицу Пелетье, Монпарнас выглядел почти так же безукоризненно, как когда входил: волосы были тщательно уложены, шляпа сидела под выверенным углом. Безвозвратно испорченные брюки, к счастью, скрывал плащ, а на вороте рубашки виднелось пятнышко крови.

— Увидимся, — Гаврош приподнял картуз и скрылся в толпе.

"Что ж, — подумал Монпарнас, аккуратно надевая перчатки, — ничего удивительного". В опере случалось и не такое, и в этот раз он, по крайней мере, не скучал.

Ни капли.

Он осознал, что надеется на то, что слова Гавроша сбудутся.


End file.
